Tell me the Truth
by mama rocks
Summary: Jack and Ianto are not talking. Everyone is suffering. But Owen has a truth serum that will make them tell ALL their secrets. Rated for suggestion only.


Telling the Truth

Owen looked over at Gwen and Toshiko and mouthed 'what's wrong'. Both girls shrugged, they had no idea what was wrong with Jack and Ianto but something very obviously was.

Ianto was more closed up than they had seen him since he had lost Lisa. He spoke to no one outside of absolute necessity. All his movements were as precise and contained as usual, but there was none of the lightness and happiness about him that had been present for so long now.

Jack was the epitome of the bear with a sore head. Everyone came in for criticism and nothing was done to his satisfaction. It was as if he was no longer centred, no longer had a focus.

Jack and Ianto had had a fight.

Everyone was going to suffer.

Ianto busied himself making drinks for all and Jack banged around in his office. Ianto handed drinks to Gwen, Toshiko and Owen at their workstations, they all thanked him quietly, but he did not look at them or speak. He quickly left to complete some work in the archives.

Jack paced in his office like a caged animal. He sat at his desk shifting papers, got up and paced again, sat again, totally unable to settle.

The other three remained at their stations subdued and talking in undertones.

'Do you think they've had an argument?' asked Toshiko.

'A massive row, more like' stated Gwen

'I never thought I would miss the groping and kissing we were forever witnessing' confessed Owen 'but anything was better than this'

'Maybe we should try to talk to them' said Toshiko

'I'll try Jack' announced Gwen

'rather you than me' said Owen

'I'll go and find Ianto' said Toshiko

'Good luck girls, I think you're wasting your time. Give them a couple of days they'll both be so horny they'll have to make up or go mad'

Gwen knocked and entered Jack's office, his head whipped round and his face fell as he realised who had come in.

'yes?' he snapped

'Jack is everything alright?' asked Gwen tentatively

'Yes. Why? Is there something I should know about? Is there rift activity?'

'No Jack, everything is quiet as far as saving the world goes. We all just thought...well you and Ianto..'

'Leave it Gwen...not your business..' and Jack turned away, effectively dismissing Gwen.

Gwen left the office and returned to speak to Owen,

'he won't speak to me Owen, he was quite rude' she said affronted.

Owen shrugged 'leave them to get horny' he repeated.

Toshiko entered the archives in her usual self contained manner and approached Ianto.

'Ianto?' she tried apologetically 'I don't mean to pry, but I know you are hurting and I want to know if we...I..can help?

Ianto took a deep breath and felt the sting of tears behind his eyes. He turned and smiled at Toshiko.

'Thank you Tosh, but no you cannot help...no one can' he said sadly.

Toshiko knew better than to force her attention onto her friend. She walked to Ianto and hugged him briefly, she kissed his cheek, looked into his eyes and left him alone again.

She returned to the others

'he won't talk about it....whatever it is' she announced.

'Then that decides it...we leave them to get horny and make up' stated Owen with decision.

The following day had much the same pattern to it. Jack and Ianto were still not talking to each other and Ianto appeared to have shrunk into himself even more.

Toshiko was running computer programmes trying to understand the latest batch of alien tech to have fallen through the rift.

Owen and Gwen had been sent to investigate possible alien activity in a city park. Rift spikes had been noted at the location, but so far no reports of anything unusual, their job was to observe and take action if necessary. They had been only too glad to leave the hub.

Jack had started the day by shouting at Ianto that he wanted a full overhaul of the archive reports from 1975. UNIT had sent a query about this time frame that usually Jack would have cheerfully ignored for as long as possible, but today he took pleasure in ordering Ianto to begin this tedious task.

Ianto had stoically gone about his work and Jack was obviously disappointed not to get a rise from the young man.

Toshiko concentrated on her work and tried not to draw attention to herself.

When Gwen and Owen returned later in the day they raised questioning eyebrows at Toshiko.

'Still just as bad' she announced, 'Ianto has spent all day in the archives and Jack has done nothing but pace'

'This is beyond a joke' said Gwen 'what happens if we have an emergency? How will they work together when they won't even speak?'

'Surely they must get horny and make up soon' said an exasperated Owen 'this situation is not doing any of us any good'

'Gwen! Owen!' shouted Jack from his office,

'get in here and report. Now!'

'Good luck' whispered Toshiko.

The third day was no better.

'I can't bear this, look at Ianto, this is killing him slowly' gulped Toshiko 'I hate seeing him hurting so much'

'What can have happened? Do you suppose they have ended their relationship?' mused Gwen not entirely sure how she felt about that idea.

'I don't know, but there may be a way we can find out' announced Owen.

Both girls looked at him expectantly.

'There was a truth serum among the last batch of alien medical supplies that we rescued. We could dose them up and ask them what's going on.' Said Owen

'We couldn't do that. Could we?' asked Gwen

'It might be an invasion of privacy' said Toshiko.

'It doesn't only make you speak the truth' said Owen.

The girls looked at him questioningly.

'It makes them want to answer questions. So even if they would try not to answer, not to incriminate themselves, the drug gives the recipient an uncontrollable desire to answer. We could ask them what has made them so mad...what it will take for them to forget and forgive...if they still want to be together.' Mused Owen.

All three looked at each other wondering whether this was a good idea, at least the trauma would be over and the outcome might be good. If it was just an argument then forcing them to talk could bring it to a conclusion.

'If they are going to want to talk and will only speak truth, we have to be careful what we ask them. No personal questions. Nothing they will regret answering.' Said Gwen

'Absolutely' agreed Toshiko 'we've seen what it's like to work for an angry Jack and I for one don't want to be on the receiving end of his temper afterwards if he tells us stuff he doesn't want us to know.'

'Maybe we could slip in the odd naughty question....whose workstation they've had sex on?'

'Owen!' shouted both girls looking in apprehension at their work benches.

Later Owen called the girls to the medical centre and showed them his preparations.

He gave Toshiko a liquid form of the drug to slip into Ianto's drink, she had arranged to take him home and cook at his place tonight, something Gwen and Owen were surprised to learn had often happened in the past.

He and Gwen were to administer an injection to Jack mixed with a short term sleeping draught that would allow them to transport him to Ianto's house.

Once there, and with the drug taking effect, they arranged to ask what had happened, what would make them forgive and hopefully leave them to make up. It was a risky plan they knew, but this problem called for desperate measures.

Toshiko pocketed the capsule Owen gave her and went to fetch Ianto, it was time to go home.

'Meet us at Ianto's in one hour...don't be late' she pleaded.

Exactly 15 minutes after Toshiko left Gwen and Owen entered Jack's office.

'I thought everyone had gone' moaned Jack 'I see Tosh is moving in on Ianto, taking him home and cooking for him...she's not his mother'

Gwen and Owen looked at each other, this really needed sorting. Owen took the syringe from his pocket and plunged it into Jack's leg through his trousers.

'What the fuck Owen' gasped Jack before his eyes rolled and Owen helped him gently to the floor.

Jack was just regaining his senses as Owen and Gwen dragged him through Ianto's front door. Ianto and Toshiko were sitting on the sofa in his lounge not speaking.

'Thank God' said Toshiko when she heard the others arrive.

'What is going on' demanded Jack as Owen placed him next to Ianto.

'We are sorting this out' insisted Owen. 'you've both been given a drug that will make you tell the truth, and hopefully keep telling and talking until this problem is solved.'

Ianto looked horrified and Jack mutinous.

'This could be fun, let's start with some easy questions' said Owen 'Ianto who was the first person you kissed?'

'Mary Davies' replied Ianto with a dreamy look in his eyes.

He gave a little start and looked even more worried,

'I had forgotten all about her' he said 'Owen I really don't think this is a good idea.'

Owen had an evil glint in his eyes,

'Jack..how many non-human life forms have you shagged?' he questioned

'Owen!!' shouted both girls, 'five' said Jack

They all looked at him with a mix of disgust and disbelief,

'it has to be true' shrugged Owen.

'Ianto..who was the first man you kissed?' asked Toshiko unable to contain her curiosity

Ianto struggled valiantly not to answer, sweat standing on his forehead. These were things he didn't want the team to know. It looked as if he were retching trying to keep the information in,

'Jack' he spluttered eventually and groaned as he dropped his head into his hands.

'Looks like he didn't want you to know that captain' laughed Owen.

'I already know Owen, it's you he didn't want to know' smirked Jack 'and if you value your job and/or your life you will not embarrass him again' he added sharply.

'Right' said Gwen

taking over the questioning and attempting to resolve the original problem,

'what has happened? Why aren't you two talking to each other?'

Ianto and Jack both squirmed on the sofa, not wanting to say anything but feeling an irresistible desire to do so.

'He wouldn't let me watch James Bond' said Ianto

'He wouldn't let me watch Blake's Seven' said Jack

The other three had incredulous looks on their faces,

'you have got to be bloody kidding me' stuttered Owen.

'this whole thing has been about what you watch on tv?' asked Gwen

'I like James Bond' said Ianto indignantly

'Blake's Seven is a sci-fi classic' insisted Jack.

'But Ianto, you've been so upset....' tried Toshiko 'why?'

'I don't like arguing with Jack...I didn't know how to stop...how to say sorry'

'Jack, you are surely too old to argue over trivial things...are you trying to get rid of Ianto' asked Gwen

'no!' shouted Jack

Ianto gave a convulsive sob. The others watched him sag with relief. Ianto had spent days convinced he and Jack had come to the end of their time together, it had almost left him broken. Jack's arms went around him, and he wept uncontrollably on his lover's shoulder.

'ok let's get this thing finished' said Owen 'are you still mad Jack?'

'nnn yes...God dammit Owen what is this stuff you gave us...I am still mad but just at the whole stupid situation.'

'Ianto do you forgive Jack?' continued Owen

'yy no..damn. I don't forgive you for making my life hell for the last few days' he mumbled.

Jack pushed him off his shoulder and Owen could see this was going to disintegrate into argument again. Owen took a deep breath and took a chance on action. He marched over to Ianto lifted his chin and snogged him hard.

Everybody stopped and watched the two men as Ianto responded to the kiss, and then pushed Owen away blushing slightly.

'Jack...tell us all how it made you feel watching that' demanded Owen hoping he had roused the other man's jealousy.

He needn't have worried as he found himself pinned to the opposite wall by a very irate Jack.

'Fucking annoyed is how it made me feel Owen, you better have a very good explanation' yelled Jack

'well that's good' said Toshiko soothingly, 'you may still be mad at Ianto but you don't want anyone else to have him.'

'Ianto, how will you feel if I snog Jack?' asked Gwen seeing an opportunity to fulfil her fantasies.

'Won't happen' responded Ianto.

Jack had put Owen down, less annoyed now he could see where the other man was going with his interrogations. Gwen decided to seize her chance and moved in to snog Jack.

Jack put his hand firmly against Gwen's shoulder and pushed her away.

'Told you it wouldn't happen' said Ianto smugly

'I'm not allowed to kiss other people' smiled Jack apologetically.

'Wow Ianto, you run a really tight ship' said Toshiko with admiration.

'yeah...there are lots of things he's not allowed to do with other people' laughed Ianto 'kissing is just the tip of the iceberg, it's a very long list.'

'Oh..what's number five on the list?' laughed Toshiko

'No playing naked hide and seek with other people' answered Ianto seriously

'oh God' moaned Owen 'we don't want to know'

'Yes we do..what's number 302?' Laughed Gwen

'He's not allowed to physically chastise other members of the team' Ianto groaned in dismay as the words left his mouth.

'Oh you are beyond sick Harkness' said Owen

'Well I think it's a shame..I might like a little physical chastisement' murmured Toshiko

Jack, Gwen and Owen looked at her in sheer astonishment. Jack leered, Gwen gaped open mouthed and Owen felt a mix of respect and lust. They all laughed.

At least the atmosphere was lightening now, but they still needed to resolve the argument completely.

'So Ianto if Jack isn't allowed to kiss anybody else – and you missed something wild there by the way – why is that? Could it be because you love him?' asked Gwen.

Ianto fought against the confession, it was not something he wished to express in front of his team mates, but the drug was pulling him towards the truth once more.

'nnn..arr...yes..Owen you are a dead man' seethed Ianto.

Ianto was clearly upset by this latest force of the drug, he looked at Jack tentatively but Jack was grinning at him, it was going to be alright.

'Jack, how do you feel about Ianto' asked Toshiko warily.

Jack's head whipped around 'don't you dare Tosh' he warned,

But it was too late, the question was out there and Jack could already feel the pull to answer. Everyone in the room held their breath, this answer would make or break not only this situation but quite possibly Ianto's heart.

Jack's eyes watered, but was it with the effort of holding in the answer, or because he knew the answer would hurt?

'I'm sorry Ianto' he stuttered

Ianto visibly deflated, but the other three still watched Jack as he leant down to whisper in Ianto's ear,

'I love you'.

Ianto looked at him, a huge grin spreading over his face

'then why are you sorry?' he asked puzzled

'I didn't want to tell you with an audience' smiled Jack'

'oh that's so sweet' gushed Toshiko with a sob as Ianto and Jack kissed.

'Good God Harkness that's enough' said Owen in a voice tinged with disgust, 'I think we can safely say the row is over.....now let's have fun'

'what do you mean Owen' demanded Jack nervously

Owen looked at Ianto and Jack with a mischievous glint in his eye,

'well' he said 'you two are loved up again, but Ianto if you had to shag someone else in this room which of us would it be, and why?'

'Tosh...because she's beautiful' replied Ianto without hesitation but still looking at Jack.

'Owen stop' warned Jack. Toshiko smiled at Ianto with genuine pleasure at the compliment.

'Jack...who would you shag and why?' insisted Owen.

'you are so fired...but I'd shag you first'

'Good God..why?' demanded a very disgruntled Gwen

Jack shrugged, 'I enjoy a challenge' he said.

Owen was silent for a moment taking this in,

'Jack have you ever had a threesome?' he asked with a glint in his eyes,

'no..I like to concentrate' Jack admitted sheepishly

'and it's number 657 on the banned list' added Ianto.

'Have you ever had a threesome teaboy?' smirked Owen assuming he knew the answer.

'nn Yes' spluttered Ianto

They all looked at him in amazement, who would have imagined Ianto could be so kinky?

'Details needed I think' said Gwen and they all nodded

'GWEN!!............college.. twins...they both fancied me..and they were wild..Kelly and Kathy..what a night' smiled Ianto clearly enjoying the memory but not enjoying sharing it.

'Ianto..wow! what an image' sighed Jack. I'm going to shag him right now so unless you want to watch I suggest you all leave...Ianto and I have several days worth of pent up lust to release!'

Jack kissed Ianto with force and passion, he pushed his young lover back onto the sofa and began to unbutton his shirt.

'whoa..let's go girls' said Owen ushering Toshiko and Gwen towards the door, 'mission accomplished!'

'You are still in trouble tomorrow' added Jack as they left.

Later that night Toshiko and Owen let themselves in to Ianto's house quietly, and made their way to the lounge. They opened the door only to see Ianto and Jack still on the sofa, both naked with Jack lying on top of Ianto, both very much asleep.

Owen and Toshiko looked at each other, it was a genuine relief to have the men back to their usual selves but it was also quite moving to witness their relationship. Torchwood left little room for love and it was endearing to see it survive and flourish despite the barriers.

Owen slipped his hand into Toshiko's, even he needed contact occasionally. They placed their gift for the two men on the coffee table and pinned a sign saying 'never again!' to the front of it. They had bought the men a second television in the hopes that maybe it would alleviate some of their anger in the morning.

'Do you think Ianto is alright under there?' asked Toshiko

Jack was lying on top of the younger man seemingly squashing Ianto into the sofa,

'can he breathe alright do you think?' she questioned Owen.

Owen strode over to the sofa and gingerly felt for a pulse in Ianto's neck, the young man smiled in his sleep and tried to nuzzle into Owen's hand. Owen withdrew it quickly.

'He's fine Tosh, nice strong pulse' he assured her.

'What about Jack?' she whispered, 'his head is buried in the cushions, should you check his pulse?'

As she spoke Jack partially roused and turned slightly. He didn't wake up but began to nuzzle Ianto's neck and Ianto began to respond with small moaning noises. As they moved Owen and Toshiko were treated to the sight of both men becoming aroused.

'ok Tosh' said Owen 'Jack's fine..they both are...let's get out of here before we see things we will need to burn out of our memories.'

Toshiko grinned at him and they left, neither mentioned that they were still holding hands.


End file.
